Sailor Moon: The Dating Game
by DiamondApril
Summary: Raye, who is having a hard time getting a boyfriend gets help from the scouts. Mina suggests having a game show, which could help her and some of the scouts get dates too; but the group ends up way over their heads.
1. Chapter 1, Raye

It was a rainy day; everyone was over at Raye's home.

"Ha ha ha ha ah ha ha ha," Serena laughed.

Everyone was talking about their most embarrassing moments.

"Could you guys keep it down?" Ami asked from across the room.

She sat in a chair across the room, studying as usual.

"Gee Ami, don't be such a kill joy." Serena replied.

"Why does it always seem like I'm the only one who ever cares about studying? Am I the only one who cares about my future?"

"We understand that studying is important Ami, but all work and no play is..." Mina said, before getting cut off by Serena.

"Just isn't fun!" Serena shouted.

"I know and embarrassing thing that happened to someone else..." Serena glanced over at Raye, who sat across the table. "Raye, remember that time Darien stepped on your head."

Raye face turned red with embarrassment. Darien, who sat on the far side of the room, playing checkers with Rini glanced at the girls and was shocked when everyone turned around and stared at him.

Mina broke the silence by bursting into laughter. She fell out her chair and rolled around on the floor laughing. Lita didn't laugh, but only smiled. Even Amy did a bit of a chuckle. Raye gave Serena and evil glance; she knew that Serena was trying to embarrass her on purpose.

Serena almost fell backwards laughing. Raye was trying to think of one of Serena's embarrassing moments. "Remember that time Serena almost ate a piece of the playground thinking it was a dounut."

"Yea, I remember that. That illusion was pretty tasty," Mina replied, laughing a bit.

"Raye!" Serena yelled, her face starting to turn blood red.

"You guys should really stop," Darien said, hoping to stop it before it got outta hand.

Raye pouted, "I was having fun, why is it always wrong when I'm having fun?"

"Look it stopped raining!" Rini shouted, pointing to the window.

It had stopped raining, and the sun actually started peering thru the clouds.

"Good, I don't have to stay locked up in here with mean ole' Raye," Serena said, looking back at Raye.

Raye only stuck out her tongue.

"You take that back!" Serena yelled.

"Make me," Raye replied, as she started to roll up the sleeves of her shirt.

Just before Raye was about to jump on Serena, Darien came between them. "You two will never stop." he said.

Both folded their arms. The other Sailor Scouts started to leave. Rini and Serena left together followed by Amy, Mina and Lita. Raye slowly followed behind the group.

"Anyone want to go to the arcade?" Mina asked.

Raye shrugged, "I don't know. I'm not feeling well."

"I'm always ready to go to the arcade." Serena said.

"I have work to do guys; it was nice hanging out thou." Ami said, as she left the temple.

"I guess going to the arcade would be fun, are you sure you don't want to come Raye?" Darien asked.

Raye just shook her head, and turned around to go back to the temple.

The next couple of day went by strangely for Mina, Serena, Lita, and Amy. Raye, who was normally joyous, was dried out and sad. She didn't feel like doing anything. All she wanted to do was sit around the temple all day. Serena ignored Raye's new behavior but the others actually were worried. The group met at Serena's house to discuss Raye. Serena thought the whole meeting was pointless, she didn't really care about the fact that Raye wasn't acting normal. She actually liked the thought of not having Raye around.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Lita asked the others.

Amy, Mina, and Lita all sat on the floor in Serena's bedroom, while Serena was lying on her bed licking a popsicle.

"Maybe she got a bad grade on her math test," Ami said.

"Ami, not everything has to do with work you know." Mina replied.

"Why can't we just leave her alone? If she wants to spend all day in the temple why should we stop her?" Serena said, a bit annoyed.

"We should care because we're her friends! I can't believe you'd say something like that Serena. I know that you and Raye always fight but that's no reason to forget about a friend," Lita said.

Serena just ignored what Lita said and continued to lick her popsicle.

"I saw Raye this afternoon after school. We usually talk, but today she just ran back to the temple," Mina said.

Lita stood up, "Instead of talking why we don't just go over there right now?" she said.

Ami and Mina nodded.

Everyone in the room looked over at Serena.

"Is Serena coming?" Mina asked.

"She's going to have to," Lita said forcefully. She went over to Serena and grabbed her arm. "Come on, we're going to Raye's house."

"I don't want to go!" she said, jerking her arm back.

"Serena we all have to go. We can't stay a group like this Serena. What if evil reared its ugly head and we needed Raye; but couldn't do anything because Raye was still depressed at the temple." Mina said.

Serena folded her arms, "Fine, but I don't want to do it."

The group went over to the temple, where they were sure Raye was. Raye's grandpa let them in with no hassle. The problem was trying to talk to Raye. Raye's grandpa told them that Raye had been locked up in her room since she got home from school. The group went and tried to knock on Raye's door but it was locked.

"Raye open this door!" Mina shouted.

Serena sighed, "I knew I could have been home right know reading my comic books."

"Raye, we're here to talk to you. Could you open the door?" Lita said.

Nobody replied.

"If you don't open the door we're breaking in!" Ami said in an aggressive tone.

Everyone turned to look at Ami. Nobody had ever seen Ami so aggressive before. It was almost shocking.

"Wow Ami, I've never seen this side of you." Serena said, nudging Ami on the shoulder.

Ami backed up to the wall behind her. "You guys might want to move."

Everyone moved out the way in a hurry; nearly tripping over each other.

"Raye I'll give you to the count of 3 to open this door. 1….2…..3!" Ami ran and attempted to knock the door down.

Just before Ami was about to hit the door the door opened causing Ami to hit the floor. Raye stood at the doorway with her arms folded; she had a sad but semi angry expression on her face.

"What are you guys doing?"

Ami got up and dusted herself off. "We were worried about you Raye."

Raye's angry look started to fade. "Really?"

"I honestly was worried about you too." Mina said.

"Me too." Lita said.

Everyone turned to look at Serena.

"Fine, I guess I was…sort of worried too." Serena finally said.

To Serena's surprise Raye went over to her and hugged her, making her feel uneasy.

"Thanks guys." Raye said.

"Are you gonna tell us why you've been acting to weird lately?" Mina said, taking a pillow off Raye's bed and sitting down.

"Well, I guess I'm kinda lonely…." Raye said before being cut off by Serena.

"Why would you be lonely? You have us,"

"It's not that kind of lonely. You guys are cool in all but I don't want to hang with ya'll 24/7."

The girls just looked clueless before Ami spoke, "So you mean like you-want-a-boyfriend lonely or…." Ami didn't finish.

"That's exactly what I mean!" Raye shouted. "I just kinda want someone to spend time with."

Serena stood up, "Why are you sitting here unhappy when you can go out there and get you a man."

"Well Serena it's not that easy, no one gets 'instant' boyfriends like you," Mina said.

"Oh yea, that's right….I have Darien!" Serena started to skip around the room teasing the others.

The group left Raye's house thinking of ways they could get Raye a boyfriend.

"There are some geeks that hang out at the arcade; they would be perfect for Raye." Serena said, doing an evil laugh.

"This is serious Serena." Lita said in a serious tone.

"Why don't we have like a game show called 'The Dating Game'," Mina said.

The group looked up at Mina.

* * *

I wrote this in a bit of a hurry actually. I had to cut it so chapter 1 wouldn't be so long. Chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2, Michelle's Apearcance

"What a stupid idea!" Serena shouted.

"I don't think it's that stupid," Ami said.

Serena folded her arms.

"No offense Mina, but I think it would be best if we tried to get Raye a date without it being too much hassle," Lita said, putting her hand on Mina's shoulder.

Mina knocked Lita's hand off, "Offense taken." She walked off, her long blonde hair swaying behind her.

"I guess it's just us three," Serena said, watching Mina leave.

The three girls tried their best to find Raye a date the hard way. Mina didn't make their search easier by ditching the girls because they rejected her idea which was sure to fail. Weeks past, Raye remained depressed, Mina refused to help the other girls, and now Ami told Serena and Lita that she could no longer help them with the search. She claimed it was taking away from her work, and she just couldn't balance getting Raye a date and trying to stay an A+ student. It was just Serena and Lita left in the search, but even they were started to lose enthusiasm.

"I didn't think it would be this hard," Lita admitted, as she sat down on a bench in the park next to Serena.

"Maybe we should just give up," Serena sighed.

"Whatever your doing, I doubt you'll finish with that spirit," a voice said from behind them.

Both girls turned around in surprise to see Michelle. She hardly ever talked to the other scouts unless it had to do with sailor business. She seemed usually happy about something.

"Oh hi, I don't mean to be rude but why are you here?" Serena couldn't help but say.

Michelle only chuckled, "I was just taking a stroll in the park when I happened to over hear your conversation. Not like I was ease dropping or anything," she said, with an odd grin on her face.

"How much of our conversation did you hear actually?" Lita asked.

"Just the ending."

Serena felt uneasy about Michelle's sudden appearance. It wasn't like her to just walk up to someone and spark a conversation. Recently since there weren't any problems, her and Amarakept their distance from the other scouts; this is why her sudden appearance shocked her. Serena could notice a book in Michelle's hands. Because of the way Michelle gripped the book tightly, it was hard for her to make out the name. Serena didn't want to make it obivious that she was suspious of Michelle, so she acted as thou she was glad to see her.

"I don't mean to intrude," Michelle said finally, breaking the silence.

"You weren't intruding," Lita stated.

"What's that book?" Serena blurted out, she covered her mouth after saying it. She couldn't help but say it, she had been thinking of it and all of a sudden she just blurted it out.

Michelle's smile dropped a bit, "If you must know it is a novel written by April."

April was a Japanese author who had become quite the craze lately. Her novels were flying off the shelves and bookstores couldn't seem to have enough of her books.

"I got the last copy," Michelle added.

"Cool can I see?" Serena asked, attempting to take the book out Michelle's arm.

Michelle pulled back just as Serena was about to grab the book. "It's very speical to me," Michelle said.

_Why is she so protective over that book? _Serena couldn't help but say to herself. Serena nodded, as thou she understood.

"I'm sorry you guys, but I must leave," Michelle said.

"You just came, you surely don't have to leave now," Serena replied.

"I really should be going. The new bookstore down the street is having a sale on April's novels and I want to be the first to get another book before it gets too crowded."

Suddenly an idea came to Serena's head. The bookstore was sure to have some cute guys there for Raye. And even if they didn't, across the street was the arcade where tons of boys hung out.

"Is it possible that me and Lita could come with you?" Serena asked.

Lita looked over at Serena; her look seemed to say 'Serena! What the hell are you doing?'

Michelle smiled, "Since when did you like to read?"

Serena put her hands behind her head, "Never, it's just that I just want to look around."

Michelle nodded, "Ok but we better hurry, we don't want to go and find all the book shelves empty."

They followed Michelle to the bookstore. Michelle walked faster that both Lita and Serena. Serena and Lita had to nearly run to keep up with Michelle. Strangely, they got to the bookstores faster since Michelle walked so fast. What normally took Serena 15 minutes to go to, to barely 7 minutes for Michelle. They soon got to the bookstore to find it in total chaos! It was crowded and everyone was fighting over April's books. Many people seemed ready to pull someone's hair out if it got them one of the books. Serena was shocked to see the the crowd was full of only women. The three girls waited until to crowd had cleared to go inside the bookstores.

Inside the bookstore the shelves were empty, ripped papers and debris lined the floors. Michelle wasn't as happy as she was earlier, now, she seemed glum and almost appeared to have tears in her eyes.

Serena thought it would be best if she didn't bother Michelle at the moment. The one thing she didn't need right now was Michelle angry with her. Serena went over to Lita who looked in amazement at the destroyed store.

"What's wrong with people? Are April's books that good to destroy a store for?" Lita said in anger.

Michelle came over to her, but seemed angry. "April's books are more than books, their like the unimaginable."

Serena didn't understand why Michelle seemed so angry over just a bunch of books but she sure wasn't going to confront her about it.

During Michelle's rant, Serena was able to notice the word 'seductive' on her book. In a way she was quite disturbed and very curious at the same time. Why would Michelle be reading such a book?

It took quite some time for Michelle to calm down. Serena thought that it would be best if her and Lita left; just to make sure no more problems started. As Serena and Lita left the bookstore Serena could hear muffled shouts which caused her to turn her attention to the arcade which was across the street. It appeared as thou something was going on inside. It was packed inside which gave Serena another idea.

"Lita, I have a idea."

Lita looked evil at Serena, "Wasn't it YOUR idea to go with Michelle? I not listening to any of your ideas anymore."

Serena grabbed Lita's arm and lead her to the arcade. Inside, the two had to squeeze through many people just to get in the door. Serena, not watching where she's going accidently bumps into someone.

"I'm sorry…" Her immediate response was.

The boy only smiled, "No harm done."

Serena was in another realm. He was a tall fellow, much taller than Darien. Unlike everyone else who was in casual wear, he was in a black suit and was holding an briefcase. He had beautiful dark brown hair, with light brown streaks and blue eyes which Serena enjoyed staring into.

Serena was brought to reality, when Lita whispered in her ear: "Keep in mind you have a boyfriend," she said in a harsh tone.

"Oh right," Serena whispered back.

* * *

I actually put myself in the story, I'm the japanense author "April". I had already written this but forgot to upload...


End file.
